


warm holiday presents

by zieiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz
Summary: It has been so long since Tsumu and Omi last saw each other.Their work slowly eating up at their healthy and active relationship.No one could measure up how much Atsumu missed to hold hissweetlover in his arms, and when holidays came, the onlytime they can spend together, Omi went all-out, and surprisedAtsumu with a very pleasant gift.and that one christmas night, opening the door to his room,his mouth hang agape, eyes widening as omi sat there on his bed.atsumu found omi in a santa lingerie.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 17





	warm holiday presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bottomi believers! accept my christmas offering. someone pls tell me how to write idk what I'm doing here :D  
> (expect lots of grammatical errors( ≧Д≦))

"Hey bro. What are your plans for holidays?" osamu asked on the other side of the phone, as they talked about christmas plans.  
It has been a long year for all of them, with pending work still there and waiting to be finished, office work is very taxing sometimes.  
Atsumu removed his glasses and pushed away some of the paper works in front of him, sighing in exhaustion, feeling his shoulders grow heavier.

 _if only omi's here_ atsumu thought, drifting off to a few years back where there were more time for the both of them.  
the times they could even sneak off from work and _fuck_ for the rest of the day and no one would even complain if they go at it for a day or two.

_but now, look at me.. my dick's been growing cold, I'm even afraid if my balls are still functioning right, this cold weather might dry out my semen for all I know._

"Hello? Yoohoo? Bro.. you there?" snapping out of his flow of thoughts atsumu placed his phone against his ears.

"Yeah.. what was that?" he apologetically muttered, and hearing osamu's loud laughter on the other line, it seems like he understood why.  
it gets really _freaky_ how he could understand atsumu and how atsumu understands him without even saying a word..  
their mind seem to be connected by some strange wire and they know what the other is thinking about without even batting an eye.

"You want to fuck so bad, no? It has been so long since Kiyoomi went abroad to work on his PhD" gulping atsumu roled his eyes, but couldn't really deny what his twin said.  
A year now. It has been a fucking long year for atsumu. _I don't even know if I need to celebrate how long my hand has kept me company through lonely nights_

"Well good news bro, he's coming back the day after tomorrow." then there was the burning feeling of excitement building up from his stomach. His throat going dry he almost want to  
scream and jump in joy. But also wondered how his brother knew about this information and atsumu didn't.. _me, the boyfriend was not informed?_

"Ok ok bro. Before you jump into conclusions, it was supposed to be a surprise.. but I know you, your house probably looks like uh, sorry bro, but honestly the last time I went there your house looked like a dumpster."

chuckling on the other side, osamu shook his head as he recalled the hideous sight. It almost looked horrifying, the amount of trash piled up in the bin and the tower of plates, it looked like no one was living there for a year. "Seriously bro, clean up the house.. Kiyoomi wouldn't be ok with the house looking like that." nodding along as he heard what osamu said before saying their good byes and hanging up, atsumu scrunched his forehead, looking over the pile of junk hanging around the house. _I need to call the cleaners_

* * *

"All cleaned. Thanks." The day after, atsumu took the day off focusing on his _christmas_ preparations he had in mind and surprise for omi as well.

Atsumu smiled at the cleaners as they bid farewell leaving his house all squeaky clean, and atsumu nodded at himself. 

Tonight is christmas eve

 _I should buy us some food to eat for tomorrow_

Atsumu giddily went outside, excitement following his footsteps and he shopped with a big smile on his face, can't wait for omi to come home. It didn't even bother him how he forgot his phone in his room when he left. _Well it doesn't matter, no one would contact me except for omi.. and omi always calls at night._

_When he comes home I don't know what I would do first, should I greet him first? or kiss him? or hug him, argh I don't know._

Without him knowing, Atsumu took all day to finish buying all the things he needs, from the food he knew omi would like, and to the gifts that he wanted to give omi.

He went home with content on his face, opening the door to his home he hummed a tune he doesn't even know which song but it reflected how he felt during those moments, excited, happy, longing.. placing all the stuff he bough on the kitchen top, he left them there too lazy to even bother putting them on the right place, all he knew was that he wanted to talk to omi on the phone.

But as he twisted the door knob, jaw dropping and eyes widening, and if it was even possible there would be stars in atsumu's eyes as he feast in front of him.

"Omi?" his voice was soft.. somehow hesitant and shocked, but all the more excited. Omi almost wanted to get out of the lingerie, the fabric was uncomfortable.. _how the fuck do girls wear these stuffs?_ it was tight on the chest but luckily the panties fit him right along the waist, but the way atsumu looked at him made it ok. Omi watched atsumu, and he somehow felt a sudden surge of pride and excitement from how atsumu still couldn't stop staring. The see through red fabric that almost looked like a dress was placed loosely stretching on connected to the brassiere omi's currently wearing, and _holy shit_ atsumu thought, the small see through panties that hugged omi's waist perfectly, it made atsumu hard, it almost hurt.

 _I don't know how suna forced me into this but.. I think it's going to be worth it._ Judging from atsumu's reaction, omi smiled at his lover that he oh so missed for a year, and god knows how much he ached for his touch, how much they ached for _each other's touch._

Not wasting a second, atsumu crossed the distance that's keeping them from each other, closing in but stopping a few inches, their breath mixing in and the smell that the both of them felt intoxicated in, inhaling in each other's scent, it did not make sense how it could even turn the both of them on by the mere smell, looking up to atsumu, who's currently peering over omi's form, omi squirmed in his toes, as atsumu burned him with passion, making him want to ask.. making him want to beg.

_"Tsum.. please."_

Atsumu seemed to hear nothing but his own thoughts of nothing but _What the fuck this is so hot, shit fuck, I'm fucking hard—_

thoroughly staring at omi with adoration and lust, a mixture of passion, missing and beseech something he couldn't name what, all he knew was that the tingling sensation on his toes and the electrifying feeling on his fingers whenever he grazes upon omi's skin made him want to touch him more. 

_I would devour you if I could_

"I thought you were arriving tomorrow?" Atsumu still hazy, feeling disoriented, his thoughts jumbled into a messy accumulation of horny thoughts. 

"I don't think now's the appropriate time to...talk about that" pulling atsumu by the collar, omi lay on the mattress, his whole body in full display, only waiting for atsumu to claim. His hand traveled from atsumu's chest down to his abdomen, slowly feeling atsumu thru his the thin fabric of his shirt, amused as to how atsumu's abdomen tightens up along with the evident bulge on his pants, atsumu's growing arousal showing on his face and it made omi want to tease him more. 

The hot burning urge to rip and nip at each other, to kiss every inch of their body, waiting for someone to take the lead, for a few moments they looked each other in the eye, omi bit his lip in anticipation, pushing his legs together in need for atsumu's touch, clutching atsumu's shirt, he couldn't take this torture anymore. 

Omi pushed atsumu off of him, and straddling atsumu, before grinding in the process of comfortably sitting on top of atsumu's crotch, feeling his cock on his ass. Growing delirious with arousal, he kept on asking for friction, and atsumu gave it to him, placing his hands firmly on his waist, thrusting into his clothed ass, with force, desperation and need. It made a delicious feeling that surged right through every fiber of omi's being, the feeling he longed for.. the feeling he craved for.

 _"Babe.. so sexy."_ atsumu whispered, raspy voice that turned on omi more, atsumu's hand moving from omi's waist to his perking nipples, slowly grazing over them as omi grinded above him, doing god's work, this feeling slowly pulling him to heaven, flickering moments of blank ecstacy as the both of them thirst for more. 

"So hot, hmm.." 

"Tsum.. please.. _hnng_ " it was the begging. It made him hornier, it made him want to mess him more, to pull him in more to the world where none of them could never turn back from, and he wanted to drive him crazier. Atsumu smirked at Omi, placing his hands back on his waist, pulling at the garters and drawing sensual circles along his waist. 

Omi never stopped moving, each time getting closer and closer to release, tears littering his eyes as sweat start to form, his lips stuck between his teeth.. desperate.

"Want me to put it in? hmm" omi nodded right away, and with the enthusiasm atsumu grew harder, pulling at omi's waist he flipped them over, but with omi's ass high up in the air, all bare and waiting to be violated. Atsumu couldn't help but give them a few slaps that earned him sweet moans from omi, burying his face into the mattress, arching his back more, giving atsumu permission to do more, to give him more.

"Hnng.. tsum.. baby." his voice almost shaking, inaudible, omi looked back at atsumu to see what he was doing when he stopped touching him, just when he was about to complain, his body grew hotter by the second he saw atsumu's cock, standing all high and ready to pound him, hard. 

It made omi salivate, thirsty.. hungry. 

"y-yes, tsum.. please." 

"You want my cock ramming inside your tight ass babe?" like a kid on christmas eve, omi nodded and obediently begged for it, grinding his ass into atsumu's cock. 

"Give it to me, tsumtsum." and without a word, omi yelped as atsumu pushed in suddenly, his ass aching with pain, there was no room to adjust, he was too thick for him and it made omi cry a few tears but atsumu kept on moving against him, pushing in and pushing out, driving him to feel more pleasure than that of pain, to the point of confusion whether it was pain or pleasure, there was no time to think, omi couldn't think, as atsumu rammed inside of him, with force and desperation, passion and lust.. omi was filled, it was hard to breathe, with atsumu's cock filling him up, he gasped for air.. moaning atsumu's name a few hundred times, along with inaudible curses, the sensation that wrecked his whole body.

Atsumu pulled omi by the shoulders, making him stand upright and on his knees as he continuously rammed omi's ass with his dick, atsumu's hand traveled from his shoulders deliciously slow to his nipples, trapping both in his fingers, pulling and nipping at them, leaning in for a lick, and soon turned into sucking, omi didn't know what to feel anymore.. he didn't even noticed how the lingerie he was wearing earlier was on the floor, his head could not think straight.. and it's all thanks to atsumu's touch.

_only you can.._

_only you can drive me crazy, baby._

Without a moment to breath, to stop.. omi felt atsumu tighten his grip on his waist as he pounded on him. Feeling Atsumu's dick pulsing inside of him, and hearing atsumu's groans of pleasure, asking for release that soon crept onto omi's dick, atsumu held his weeping cock in his hand, moving his hand in sync with his pounding, omi drowned in pleasure.. he almost saw white, head empty nothing but pleasure.

a few moments later they found themselves cramped in the tub, with atsumu's hand around him, kissing his shoulders from the back.

"Thanks for the present, baby.. I loved it. I love you." it was like music to his ears, omi smiled at atsumu before kissing him full on the lips, slow.. sensual.. filled with love.

_this was definitely worth it. - omi's thoughts_

_best christmas present ever. I wonder if he's sore? I still want to go a few rounds :D- atsumu's horny thoughts._


End file.
